Marc Spector: Moon Knight Vol 1
| years published = 1989-1994 | total issues = 60 | featured characters = Moon Knight (Marc Spector) | creators = | previous = ''Moon Knight'', Vol. 2 | next = ''Moon Knight'', Vol. 3 }} Marc Spector: Moon Knight is an American comic book series of the superhero fantasy genre. It was published by Marvel Comics and ran for sixty issues from June, 1989 to March, 1994. It is the second ongoing comic series to feature the character of Marc Spector, aka Moon Knight. It is the fourth series to carry the name Moon Knight on its cover copy after Moon Knight Special Edition in 1983 and ''Fist of Khonshu: Moon Knight in 1985. The original creative team on the series consisted of writer Chuck Dixon and artists Sal Velluto and Mark Farmer as well as Tom Palmer, Sr. and colorist Christie Scheele and letterer Ken Lopez. Other creative teams on the series include Terry Kavanagh as writer with Ron Garney as penciler. The series was edited by Carl Potts, Sarra Mossoff, Joey Cavalieri and Tom DeFalco. Note: Individual issues will become linked as they are created. * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 1 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 2 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 3 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 4 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 5 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 6 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 7 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 8 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 9 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 10 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 11 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 12 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 13 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 14 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 15 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 16 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 17 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 18 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 19 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 20 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 21 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 22 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 23 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 24 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 25 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 26 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 27 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 28 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 29 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 30 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 31 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 32 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 33 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 34 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 35 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 36 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 37 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 38 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 39 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 40 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 41 - "Infinity War" crossover. * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 42 - "Infinity War" crossover. * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 43 - "Infinity War" crossover. * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 44 - "Infinity War" crossover. * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 45 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 46 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 47 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 48 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 49 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 50 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 51 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 52 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 53 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 54 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 55 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 56 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 57 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 58 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 59 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 60 * None * None yet. * Marc Spector: Moon Knight redirects to this page. * Issues #8-10 were "Acts of Vengeance" crossovers. * Issues #15-18 comprised the "The Trial of Marc Spector" storyline, with an epilogue featured in issue #24. * Issues #35-38 comprise the "Blood Brothers" storyline. * Issues #41-44 are "Infinity War" crossovers. * Issue #44 shipped as both a direct edition and newstand edition. * Issue #57 is an "Infinity Crusade" crossover. * * * Category:Marvel Comics